


Okay

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Devil Sam Winchester, Fallen Angel Sam Winchester, Human Lucifer, Hunter Lucifer, Reverse universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	Okay

Lucifer stood at the door, hand halfway to the knob. His skin prickled, maybe in fear, maybe in anticipation. But cold bit at his nose, so Lucifer kept going. Expecting the knob to feel icy, Lucifer pulled his hand back as if burned. A room-temperature doorknob practically lit flames in his palm compared to the below-freezing air he prepared for and adjusted to.

Lucifer continued, pushing the door open. Drawing Lilith’s dagger, Lucifer kept an eye out for any demons that might try to get the jump on him.

By the time Lucifer reached the stairs, his stomach had dropped to his feet. _Too easy_ screamed all of his instincts, and Lucifer agreed. Still he went forward, though.

“Lucifer,” the fallen angel greeted, smiling. “I knew you’d come.” The knots Lucifer’s insides had made slowly unfolded at the sight of Sam’s smile.

“Yeah,” Lucifer whispered. “I did, too.” It never mattered how Lucifer fought it; doomed to fail, Lucifer only tried for Michael. But Michael left. Lucifer balled his hands into fists, only for cold hands to take his and slowly unfurl his fingers. Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

“Sh, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

 _No, I’m not. I’m with you._ Lucifer shook his head. _And Michael’s who knows where. Raphael’s an empty shell of who he used to be; he only follows orders now, doesn’t even think for himself anymore. Gabriel’s gone, probably dead, hell, he might’ve died the day after he ran away. My brothers are all_ gone _and I don’t even know the fate of my cousins anymore, and our family’s just falling apart, and I can’t do this._

Sam frowned, before tugging Lucifer into his arms. Lucifer protested, tried to pull away, but the archangel held so much more power, and he insisted, so Lucifer let Sam embrace him. “I know,” Sam murmured. “I know. But you’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay.”


End file.
